


The Casquette Girl

by MadHatterBri



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Betrayal, Drama, F/M, Love, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadHatterBri/pseuds/MadHatterBri
Summary: Charlotte was a pretty Casquette girl sent from France to marry one of the sons of a Louisiana governor. An attempted murder is foiled by Rebekah and Elijah Mikaelson. While Rebekah is hell bent on finding those responsible, Elijah will stop at nothing to keep Charlotte in their home.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. The Casquette Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am giving this lovely website a try. I was on Fanfiction and Wattpad but I see this site advertised a lot on TikTok. I have absolutely fallen in love with some of the stories here. ❤️ I have this story posted on Fanfiction under the name DayDreamingFantasy. Please do not report. Also, I am trying to get better. Please leave constructive criticism. 
> 
> Cheers!

Charlotte Blanchet sat in the horse drawn carriage trying to not make much of a sound. The orphanage she once lived taught her that women were supposed to be seen and not heard. The carriage bounced back and forth over the dirt road as the wheels ran over the rocks and potholes. She was sitting across a large man who stared at her chest everytime they bounced from the objects on the road. The scared woman kept her head down not wanting to anger him. They suddenly stopped moving. The look of worry on her face pleased the grotesque man.

"You should be scared, French whore," he laughed and opened the carriage door. He stepped out of the carriage. The chill night air and the man's actions starting to cause her to shiver with fear. A different man suddenly appeared inside the carriage. He was somehow larger than the other man and smelled of swine. She tried to move away from the man and leave through the opposite doors, but someone locked the door from the outside.

"Mmmm you are one of those pretty casquette girls ain't ya?" he smiled eyeing her green dress and fiery red hair. She shook her head and continued to try to open the door. The man smirked and started crawling towards her. She tried to keep from vomiting as his putrid smell filled her nostrils. She moved her arm and punched him across the face. She used his moment of weakness to run out of the carriage.

"Seize the little bitch!" he yelled with blood pouring from his nose. She started to take off towards the woods not realizing the untold horrors waiting for her there. The woman continued to run through the woods. Tree branches were starting to cut her arms and tear her dress. She tripped on a tree's root and fell forward. Her head smacked against a rock causing blood to start pouring out immediately. Blood fell down her forehead. The man troll and his pig friend were suddenly above her. She started to crawl away from them hoping they would leave her alone. Her vision blurry from the fall on her head. 

"Please, leave me alone. I am supposed to go to the governor's house and see his son," she begged continuing to get away from the vile men. She met the governor back at her convent in Paris. The governor immediately took a liking to the fact that she was a virgin. A good Catholic girl with sharp mind made it easy for him to choose her over the other girls. One of the men grabbed the girl's hair dragging her to stand up.

He started to slash her expensive green dress in ribbons as it fell to the ground. She was only now in a plain white linen dress. He smiled seeing her as the troll looked at the man with the knife impatiently.

"Where is my money, Bruce?" he asked roughly crossing his arms over his broad chest. He had done his part long ago by first locking her in the carriage with him. The situation at hand wasn't his fault that he couldn't control a young woman. The man known as Bruce growled pointing a gun at Charlotte. The woman whimpered seeing her young life flash before her eyes at the sight of the gun. He turned and looked at the troll.

"Convince her not to struggle and you get your money sooner. I want to see these dead leaves drenched with her innocent blood," he told him before turning back to Charlotte. He threw the gun to the right side of them and smirked. She could feel herself starting to get sick all over again. His horrid smell along with the intentions he had for her starting to make her dizzy.

"See be a good little girl. This will only hurt for a little," he laughed in her face and gripped her white dress. She could not longer fight, but started to pray in French that someone would be around to rescue her. A faint yell came from behind Bruce who quickly turned to see the troll was gone. He growled and rolled his eyes standing up from the young Charlotte's body.

The place where he once stood now only laid a pool of blood. No man could have survived losing that amount of blood. A piercing scream filled the woods once more causing crows to stir and fly around them. Silence once again took over the woods except for the rustling of trees. The wind started to pick up again causing Bruce to be more paranoid than before.

"I know you are out there! Show yourself you bloody coward!" he yelled wildly like a drunken fool. He started to walk around no longer worried about the woman lying on the floor. She could feel herself starting to get hazy wondering what was going to happen next. No one revealed themselves from the woods. The man suddenly appeared on top of her one more time.

"No one else here now but you and me, honey," he whispered roughly in her ear. He grabbed her legs and smirked spreading them wide for him. She closed her eyes expecting him to have his way with her, but the smell suddenly disappeared. She opened her eyes to see she was all alone. 

"Bonjour?" Her words flew into the night. She closed her eyes accepting her fate. A sudden sound of wind and snapping of a tree branch alerted her that someone was above her. She turned her head to the left suddenly seeing a man looking down at her. His clothes and handsome face covered in blood.

"No, no, no please don't," she begged trying to move once again. The world shook violently every time she moved. A blonde woman suddenly came into view looking down at Charlotte. She seemed to be of high class like the man standing across from her. Blood also covered the woman as much as the man. 

"We aren't going to hurt you little one. What is your name?" He asked dropping down to his knees. He rubbed a thumb over her cheek. A small squeak slipped past her lips. Her head was pounding from her injury. 

"Charlotte. Please, sir, do not hurt me," she begged once more ignoring his assurance that no harm would come to her. 

"We must get her back to the carriage and have our servants care for her, Elijah," the woman pointed out. She was surprised to see such a nice dressed man coming to her aide. She felt like she needed to pay him back with what little money she had in her casquette. He carried her like a bride. She was apprehensive at first yet rested her head against his chest. The sound of his heart beat soothing her. 

"Thank you," she looked up at him. A brief smile appeared on his face. He held her closer to his body like a parent would their child. She started to get less nervous about being around them. He could have easily killed her by now. 

The blonde woman climbed to the driver seat of the carriage. Elijah laid her on the other side of the carriage seats petting her head softly. His soft touch causing her to close her eyes. He couldn't believe men would do this to a young girl. She whimpered once or twice when he touched around her wound.

"I am sorry, little one," he apologized. The carriage started to go a lot more smoothly with cobblestones now used for the roads. She started to close her eyes not knowing if she was tired from today's events or going unconscious.

"Thank you," she thanked her savior once more before closing her eyes allowing the recent events to wash over her. The last thing she remembered hearing was the sound of thunder roaring in the night's sky.

She woke up the next morning in a soft white bed. The sun's light intruding in on her sleep. She groaned moving her head slightly which caused the world to start spinning. She moved her hand and placed it where the cut was the day before. A soft cloth now covered it. She started to notice the room was quite larger than the one back home in Paris. She slowly rolled over trying to get away from the light.

"Good morning," a cheery voice greeted with the sound of a closing door following quickly after. Charlotte closed her eyes and groaned trying to adjust to the noise of a high spirited woman. The blonde sat down on her bed.

"My brother will be happy to see that you are awake. I am Rebekah by the way," she greeted herself with a friendly smile. Charlotte only nodded still not fully awake yet or wanting to remember any of last night's events. "He was quite worried about you. He was here last night until early this morning, but he had to see the governor on news about you. Elijah thought you would be touched by fever with some of the herbs the servants gave you last night. It seems like your body is responding quite well to them," she assured her guest.

"I am sure the governor and his son will be pleased to see you are well. I hear you two are to be married soon. Lucky," she sighed and looked off in the distance. A noise suddenly jolted her to come back to reality. She noticed a carriage coming in through the main entrance gates.

"My brothers are home. I shall be back up here with Elijah shortly," she informed her turning on her heel and walking out the bedroom door. Charlotte slowly rolled on the bed and allowed her feet to touch the cold floor. She stood up slowly walking over to the window. She blocked her eyes from the sun seeing the family talking to each other outside. Elijah was so handsome in his suit that she couldn't help but stare. Rebekah pointed to her window causing Elijah to look up and see her staring.

She grew pale and turned back to her bed hoping he wouldn't bring up that she was staring at him from the window. A knock on the door alerted her of another visitor. She didn't say anything not used to people actually waiting to be allowed in. She slipped under her covers on her bed once more. The chill air of the upcoming winter already having an effect on her.

"May I come in? It is me, Elijah," he spoke calmly and confidently on the other side of the door. She smiled and called out for him to come in. He waited a couple of seconds before finally opening the door. 

"I am glad to see you are much better, Miss Charlotte," he spoke grabbing a chair from the side of the room to sit on. He placed the chair by her bedside and took a seat.

"Thank you for everything yesterday," she thanked him once more. His face was stern and she didn't know if he was in deep thought or not. Charlotte decided to stay quiet. She spoke out of turn. A woman was supposed to be seen not heard.

"Miss Charlotte, what I tell you may be upsetting but please bare with me. The man that attacked you last night was hired by someone who wanted you dead. I spoke with the governor today and he told me he was expecting your arrival," he spoke briefly trying to make sure he wasn't going to upset her. 

"Who would want me dead?" she asked innocently. Her face was pale and she felt small. The only people that knew of her arrival was the covenant and the governor. The thought of someone wanting her young life to be cut short frightened her. He placed a hand on her shoulder rubbing it softly. Her green eyes stared at him once more.

"We have no suspects yet, but my family will protect you. We will not let you leave this house until the man responsible for this is caught," he informed her and stood up looking out the window. She sighed in relief knowing she wouldn't be left out on the streets with a crazed man that wants her dead. She wondered if she would be safer at the governor's house but didn't bother to mention it.

"Your family's hospitality is greatly appreciated,"

"We only want you to feel better. I will have servants coming in to check on you," he tried to ease her mind of all worry. So far it was working.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah and Charlotte attempt to set boundaries for the other. An upcoming ball causes Charlotte to confess some of her fears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure how this note thing goes so.... Hi! Happy Sunday and welcome to chapter two. I am still trying to figure out this site so please bear with me. I hope you enjoy it.

Charlotte wondered if she looked vain in the eyes of the Lord for loving the attention she was getting in her temporary home. In the week of being in New Orleans, she was doted on by Elijah, Rebekah, and their servants. Her wound was dressed regularly without her needing to request assistance. She was bathed and served meals by the servants. Rebekah brought her gifts whenever she visited the town to help keep her occupied. Charlotte was never one for crafts yet the Mikaelsons would help her draw and paint. She felt these things were frivolous, but seeing the final product of a drawing brought the happiness she never knew existed. The best part of staying with them was not having to do chores. Back at the orphanage, she was forced to clean for hours on end. Her knees would be bruised and her fingers sore and unable to move freely. Anyone that couldn't clean, no matter the circumstances, was met with a cane or worse. The headmaster of the orphanage insisted if the place was clean then more people would come to adopt the children. Rarely anyone came into the place looking to adopt.

The woman wondered if her fortunes would continue to shine on her at the Governor's home. A pang of sadness was felt through her heart. She had yet to meet the Governor's son despite living so close to him. No names or proper greetings were passed between the pair. Charlotte wondered about the man's physical features. When she met the Governor in France, he had handsome features. His black hair was slicked back in a ponytail. The man's face chiseled as if one of the statues from a sculpture. He wore expensive clothing and appeared of average height and build. He acted poorly towards the orphanage's patrons but changed once he saw Charlotte. He was polite to her and gave her many expensive gifts and delicious treats. Charlotte was ashamed to admit it, but his attention and gifts caused her to look away from his cruel treatment. They toured the city together before he made up his mind that she would be his son's bride. 

A sudden movement at her door quickly pulled her from her thoughts. Elijah stood at the door with his arms crossed. He casually leaned against the door frame. His soft eyes never removing themselves from her. The man waited for her approval to come in.

Charlotte grew tired of her door being closed which forced people to have to knock. The guests were left waiting for her to allow them access to her room. The concept of privacy was foreign to her. No privacy was ever allowed in the orphanage for fear that the boys and girls would perform unholy acts. After a while, she left her door open so people could walk inside the room. Rebekah and the servants were happy to oblige to her strange want. Elijah was still keen on waiting for her to address him before he entered the room.

"Bonjour, Elijah, this is your home. You shouldn't have to wait for me to allow you in. Please come in," the woman kindly reminded him once again. Elijah smirked at her tone when she reminded him of a conversation they had a few days ago.

"I am not sure what you will remember of your time here but please remember that I am a gentleman, Miss Charlotte. As such I will wait until you allow me into your room," he took a few steps into her room. A coy smile appeared on his handsome face. Elijah enjoyed her speaking her mind. Charlotte found it rather odd. No man ever wanted to hear her thoughts.

"I am afraid that we are both learning what the other wishes. You will come inside my room without my approval and I will speak my mind, agreed?" She asked. The man stopped in deep thought.

"I am afraid that I will have to accept only a portion of your proposal. You will speak to me freely and I will wait for you to allow me into your room,"

Charlotte sighed in response knowing this was going to be a losing cause. Elijah turned to see the mess on her table.

"I see Rebekah has been busy buying you gifts," Elijah walked to the table in her room. Different art supplies littered the white wooden table. Playing cards lay around the table. A slight chuckle slipped past his lips seeing the state of the cards. They appeared as if someone threw them in frustration on the table. Some of the cards laid on the floor.

"Rebekah was trying to teach me cards," she confessed remembering when her actions weren't so ladylike. Cards were flown around in frustration around that table more than she cared to admit. She never liked to lose, a trait she learned in New Orleans. Charlotte swore that woman was cheating. 

"My dear sister has many talents and I am afraid cards are one of them. She knows how to read men and women alike," he remembered fondly all the men that Rebekah managed to rip off. "I am glad our accommodations have given you happiness,"

Charlotte nodded and looked around the room. The room they assigned to her was nearly as big as five of the rooms back at the orphanage. Paintings and statues alike filled the room to show their love for the arts. The bed was her favorite piece of furniture. The bed was soft compared to the "bed" in France. She figured four people could lay in the bed. The big, fluffy blankets and huge pillows engulfed her tiny frame making her look like a small child.

"I am quite pleased. Are you sure there is no way I can repay you?" she asked not sure of the ways she could help him. Her money was limited. There was no way she could promise to pay him. The Governor's son would probably not be too keen on her promising others his money. The home appeared to have everything they would ever need anyway. Maybe she could help their servants learn a few tricks she picked up from France on housekeeping. The thought of doing chores stressed her but she wanted to show her appreciation.

"We do not wish for anything. I am happy that you are enjoying your time with us," he answered. "I have made contact with your betrothed and his father. They are hosting a ball to announce your engagement," Her smile brightened the whole room.

"Really, a ball?" she smiled widely and rushed to her mirror. Books were her only way to the finer things in life. She read about balls in books but never was invited to one. Now she had the opportunity to be a part of the most important one in her life. Charlotte moved her fingers through her hair and shook her head from side to side. Rebekah did this a lot while looking in the mirror. She didn't understand the blonde's actions but figured the reason would come to her. "May we go to town to get ready?"

"Certainly. The ball will be this Saturday night. We may go, but you must stick with me. We still have no leads on who wanted to harm you. Is that understood?" he questioned her seriously. His eyes stared into her soul. Charlotte nodded yet frowned. The bandage that clung to her skin hid the only evidence of the events that happened a week ago. She touched it gently and winced in pain. 

"Elijah," she started and turned to him. "I don't think I can go," she sighed suddenly feeling self-conscience about the bandage on her head. She was grateful to be alive, but the bandage would not look good with her outfit. 

"Why?" he questioned appearing beside her in the mirror. 

"Look at my face," she sighed and removed the bandage slowly. The cut was healing, but the redness around it had barely subsided. Her sad eyes stared into his. "Even if this were to heal the scar will grab everyone's attention. No man will want me,"

"All I see is a brave woman that lived against an unwarranted and vicious attack," he admitted. Charlotte felt butterflies in her stomach. He was a sharp contrast to the men she had experienced in her life. Elijah had been nothing but nice to her. His words were often met by equally nice actions. Charlotte looked away not sure what to say.

He placed his hand under her chin causing her to look in his eyes. His brown eyes bore into her. His breath blew softly on her skin. His smell danced with her nose. His thumb rubbed against her cheek. He examined her wound carefully. The woman never felt a soft touch like this. Her cheeks burned against his fingers. Elijah appeared to study her wounds as if to get a better understanding.

"I can assure you that it will be cleared up before the ball and there will be no scar. You have my word," a warm smile pressed on his lips. She smiled in return. Elijah removed his hands from her face. Charlotte felt herself gasp and start to breathe once more. She didn't realize that she hadn't been breathing. He grabbed the medical supplies and instructed her to have a seat. She took a seat in front of the mirror. 

"We can't have it getting infected," he placed some liquid on a cloth and dabbed the cut softly. She hissed in pain yet remained still. Her eyes closed as his fingers continued to dab on the wounded flesh. He apologized as he placed a smaller bandage over the cut.

"There. Maybe if we put an appropriate size you will see it is not as big as you think," he assured her as they both looked in the mirror. The bandage he placed on her injury was a lot smaller. The woman shook her head and looked down at her fingers.

"Thank you, Elijah, but unless there is a miracle I do not know my fate. They will probably send me back to France," she frowned not wanting to ever go back. New Orleans was beautiful so far. France had so many painful memories attached to the country. Abuse and loss marred that place to her forever. A sinking feeling in her stomach washed over her. 

"I assure you that I will never let anyone send you back to France. Are there any other fears?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Just one,"

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to dance," 

"Oh dear, that is a problem," Rebekah spoke standing at the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah teaches Rebekah how to dance. Wine and Charlotte do not mix well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all. My husband is off for the next two weeks for the holidays. I will try to post during the next two weeks.

"You will be the most beautiful dancer when we are through. You have my word,"

Elijah wasted no time in setting up a temporary ballroom for Charlotte and himself. He transformed the parlor into a tiny ballroom. A piano was placed in a corner. The chairs and tables were moved aside to make room. He used to teach his siblings so many years ago and now he wouldn't mind teaching the newcomer a thing or two about dancing. His upbeat optimism took a turn for the worse as he misjudged the situation.

He took a sip of red wine and placed the glass back on the table. The struggling woman before him was frustrated. Her face was red from embarrassment and anger. Tears filled her eyes. That morning Charlotte felt that dancing would be easy. The books she read in France made the activity look easy enough. After a few hours, she realized that she may have been foolish to think that way. Her inability to dance properly was causing her much distress. Her eyes riddled with worry that she wouldn't be able to perfect the dance in time. She had to be the best wife for the Governor's son. Ever since her confession about not knowing how to dance the siblings tried to teach her. They started right away, but now the sun was starting to set. He had been patient with her throughout the whole process hoping she would feel better about the situation.

"I'm sorry," she apologized for the hundredth time as Elijah let out a grimace. In between stepping on his foot and elbowing him in the stomach, Elijah felt like he was in a losing duel. His limp started to become more noticeable as time wore on. A small smile appeared on his face as he gritted his teeth to mask the pain. The throbbing in his feet never seeming to lessen the more wine he slipped down his throat.

"You are taking this too hard on yourself. Women, girls even boys, and men take years to accomplish a task you are learning in less than a week," he tried to soothe her worry. She placed her fingers at her temple and rubbed them. The orphanage never taught her to dance for it could lead to sin. Her headmaster made sure to follow the rules of the Bible. He always informed the girls of the words in Exodus. When Moses led his people to the Red Sea the women did not participate in dance. The men were allowed to dance in celebration. Charlotte wondered if the Lord would forgive her for her transgressions now.

"You are doing great, love. When I first tried to learn I was awful," Rebekah confessed as she sat on the sofa. She had been watching the duo for an hour and saw improvement. "Just follow his lead. Elijah is a great older brother and teacher,"

Elijah smiled at his sister's kind words. He reached out his hand for her to take. She cautiously took his hand afraid that she would hurt him once more. He placed another hand on the small of her back. His dance partner straightened her back yet stared at the floor to watch their feet. She feared if she stepped on his feet anymore with her high heels she would break them.

"Jeremiah, if you will," Elijah nodded towards the servant sitting at the piano. Charlotte gave Jeremiah a sympathetic look. This must have been torture for him to play over and over again. He nodded and started to play the keys. Beautifully played music spilled through the room once more. Charlotte followed Elijah's lead. Once his feet moved hers followed quickly behind. She visibly counted to three. Jeremiah stopped playing the music. The dancing duo stopped waltzing. His hand remained on her back.

"I would say that's a lot better. What say you brother?" Rebekah asked clapping softly. A bright smile appeared on her lips. Elijah looked into her eyes. His thumb rubbed her back softly.

"My sister is right, but you must remember to look into Phillipe's eyes when you two are dancing and no counting. The Governor will expect perfection," Elijah reminded her. Charlotte's head perked up. This was the first mention of her future husband's name.

"Phillipe? Is that the name of my betrothed?" She asked looking between Elijah and Rebekah.

"Yes, haven't we told you before?" He asked. Charlotte shook her head.

"Phillipe is the Governor's second son. He doesn't have as many titles and riches as his first son, but he will be a profitable husband for you,"

"How does he look?" she asked suddenly more interested in Rebekah's words than learning how to dance.

"Quite handsome. Tall, skinny, black hair just like this father," she answered. "You two will have many beautiful children,"

"How many siblings does he have? Is he from a big family? What are his interests?" she ambushed the blonde with questions hoping to get some answers. Charlotte was afraid to bother them with questions but now those gates were open. A small chuckle slipped out of Rebekah's lips.

"I cannot tell you everything about him. You will meet him soon, dear. Save some questions for him, but I know he will certainly cast his eyes on you and fall in love immediately,"

A knock on the front door interrupted their conversation. Jeremiah excused himself from the room to answer the door. A few moments later a shrill greeting came through the door. Elijah dropped his hand from Charlotte's back. A noticeable groan slipped past Rebekah's lips. Elijah shot her a look.

"Behave, dear sister. The past is the past. She wants to extend an olive branch to you,"

"Jeremiah, where is Elijah?" A woman's high pitched voice carried throughout the hallway. Echoes of a pair of footsteps approached them until stopping at the front of the parlor room.

"Elijah!" Her shrill voice greeted causing the two women in the room to cringe. She rushed towards him and planted a kiss on his lips. Her hands placed on his cheeks and slid down his chest. The mystery woman placed her chin on Elijah's chest and looked at him.

"Marie," he smiled kissing her forehead affectionately. An unsteady feeling of uncomfortableness fell throughout the room. Jeremiah excused himself to attend to other chores. He knew the events that would unfold in no time.

"Rebekah," Marie smiled greeting the blonde woman.

"Marie," she spoke stiffly as a fake smile appeared on her lips.

"Who are you?" Marie asked looking Charlotte up and down. The woman suddenly felt small compared to Marie. Marie appeared to come from a line of wealth. Her clothes and demeanor reminded her of the dutchesses in France. They expected answers fast from their 'lessers'.

"Charlotte," she promptly answered. An anxious feeling took a hold of her. The woman continued to watch Charlotte closely. Marie, noticing Elijah watching her, smiled warmly at the foreigner.

"Greetings, always nice to meet a friend of Elijah's. Speaking of which, here is the package you requested," Marie slipped him a brown package. Elijah grabbed the package and patted it. A small thud moved around in it.

"Please excuse my brief departure. I have some quick business to attend to," he announced before walking out of the room. Tension once more filled the room. Marie turned to the two women. A look of hatred burning in her eyes. Her face showing a scowl. Charlotte took a step back carefully.

"Rebekah, nice to see you not underneath a man," Marie confessed openly. Her arms were crossed. Charlotte's mouth immediately dropped open. No words were ever said like this in the orphanage. There were fights in the orphanage but no one dared to question the other's virtue. Elijah's sister smiled.

"I would say it is nice to meet you but then I would be lying and lying is a sin," she confessed. Marie took aim at Charlotte.

"You better stay away from my Elijah. He is mine, do you hear me?" She snapped at Charlotte. The woman immediately nodded not wanting any trouble. Sure, Marie was in the wrong but plenty of times she has seen a victim get in trouble. Charlotte was on the wrong end of a caning quite a few times while being the victim. A triumphant smile appeared on the bully. Weak women always excited Marie. "On second thought, I may like you,"

"Oh calm down you jealous hag. She is engaged to Phillipe. A woman with your high standing I am shocked you wouldn't know. We all know how... Close you are to the Governor's family,"

"Oh, Rebekah we all know you are far more... Closer. Has Charles left his wife to be with you yet?"

Rebekah's cheeks burned a bright red.

"Oh little Marie, remind me, how many men have you married that have gone missing?" the woman asked with a smirk. The insulted woman's nostrils flared. "I imagine with you it would be like walking through that hallway,"

A pair of footsteps echoed once more signaling that Elijah was returning. Marie shot Rebekah one more glare but didn't utter another insult. Elijah saw her as the victim of Rebekah's cruel taunts. She always told Elijah that she was jealous to share her brother.

"Are you two finally getting along?" Elijah asked stepping into the room once more. He noticed Charlotte wide-eyed with a blush on her face.

"Like we are old friends," Rebekah smiled.

"I told you we will get along when she sees I am not trying to steal her dear older brother from her. Shall we retire for the evening?" Marie purred to Elijah. She ran a finger down his chest.

"Yes, I am sure Charlotte is quite hungry. My sister and Charlotte will have dinner in the dining room. Rebekah, please teach her about the etiquette of dining. She will need to know the utensils and which ones to use," Elijah spoke before the pair left the room. Rebekah turned to Charlotte. Her mouth still hung open from the unpleasantries between the two and the casualness that just occurred.

"There is something you should know. Women are going to be mean to you, little casquette girl. A French woman with no standing will elicit talk. You need to get a thick skin and a sharp tongue,"

"I...I don't know-how. We never said any of those things," Charlotte admitted remembering the two women accuse the other of being a harlot.

"Welcome to New Orleans, my dear. The women here will eat you alive without batting an eye. You must stand up for yourself and lay claim to what is yours or another woman will. Also, you must not burden the men with these... unpleasantries. Keep the fight out of sight,"

"I understand," she spoke trying to process Rebekah's advice. New Orleans was starting to appear more uncivilized than the Governor told her back in France.

"Let's go to the dining hall and have some dinner. You must be hungry. We can talk more about your future with Phillipe," 

Charlotte followed happily behind her. Anything to know more about her future husband. The dining hall was as elegant as the rest of the house. A long rectangle table in front of a roaring fireplace. A burgundy carpet lay underneath the table and chairs. 

"Is he kind, Rebekah? My betrothed," 

"He has always been kind to me and my family," she answered truthfully. She never saw the man behave like his father. The Governor was a cruel man to anyone that dared get in his way. No man, woman, or child was spared of his wrath if he was angry enough. 

"Does he like children?" Charlotte asked blushing. She always wanted children. Despite becoming an orphan with no siblings, she once came from a huge family. Her heart yearned to have many children so her children will not be alone if she and her husband were to perish.

"Yes, he plays with his nieces and nephews quite a bit on their lawn,"

"Does he like animals? Does he have horses?"

"Well, he goes on trips with his brothers and friends to hunt, but yes. He has horses. I am sure he will teach you," Rebekah paused turning to the servant. "Felicity, please get our meals and wine. We must ensure that Charlotte is a proper lady for this weekend,"

Felicity bowed and walked to the kitchen to serve their meals. Within a minute Felicity left the kitchen and walked out with a plate in each hand. Felicity served Rebekah first followed by Charlotte.

"Let's teach you about your utensils," the blonde offered. "We will start at the top. The tiny left plate is the butter plate. Above our meal are the dessert fork and the dessert spoon. These will only be used for dessert. The left glass is the water glass and the right is the wine glass,"

Felicity stood over Charlotte and pointed at the plate, silverware, and glasses. The older woman smiled at Charlotte. She had a motherly feel to her.

"To the left, we have a salad fork, the dinner fork, the plate, the dinner knife, and the soup spoon," Rebekah smiled watching Felicity continue to point out the objects. Charlotte grabbed the proper spoon and took a bite of her meal. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. The gumbo that night was especially delicious and a little spicy. She reached for the water glass but stopped at Rebekah's question.

"Did you drink wine in France?" Rebekah asked while eating her meal. Charlotte shook her head once more. Alcohol was seen as a sin even though the headmaster was known to drink. "The ball will have a toast to you. Wine has a bit of a taste. Why don't you try it?"

Charlotte moved her hand to the wine glass. She took a small sip and slowly swallowed. Elijah and Rebekah drink wine quite frequently. The taste wasn't as bad as she expected. She ate her meal and took sips every so often until she was left with water. Charlotte finished her meal and wiped the corners of her mouth. After a while, she felt something was off.

"Rebekah, I don't feel so well," she placed a hand on her forehead. The room felt hot. Rebekah looked at the woman concerned. She stood up from her seat and placed a nurturing hand on her forehead.

"You are burning up. Maybe the wine was a little too strong for you. Let's get you to bed. You have had a long day," the woman wrapped her arm around Charlotte and helped her stand up. The ill woman leaned against the other. "Felicity, please fetch the rags and cold water. We need to cool her down,"

"Yes, miss," Felicity took off to fetch a bucket of water and rags. Rebekah started to lead her towards her room. 

"Rebekah..." 

"Only a few more steps dear," she tried to console her. It seemed like an eternity but they made it to her room. Rebekah touched Charlotte's cheeks feeling the same heat as before.

"I will have Felicity look after you tonight. Try to get some sleep," Rebekah urged her rubbing her sweaty forehead. The woman didn't leave until Felicity rushed in with wet clothes and placed them on her forehead and sides of her neck.

"You are going to be okay, ma'am. Just let Felicity take care of you," 

Charlotte closed her eyes as the cool water started to bring down her fever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Charlotte's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been wanting to write this and I am so sorry that it took so long. I tested positive for COVID so while in quarantine I hope to be pushing out more chapters for this story and my others. Stay safe my friends.

_"Charlotte, Charlotte my dear," a familiar voice tried to pull her out of her current trance. The teenager sighed letting the wind flow through her red hair once more. Her green eyes scanning the lush pasture watching her younger siblings play. She sometimes envied them for being so young and carefree. The teenager faced her mother. Her mother smiled warmly at her eldest child. She placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently. Her mother stood next to her watching his children play in the field._

_"My dear you are only young once. Go play with your brothers and sisters," her mother slipped her fingers through her daughter's red hair and planted a kiss on her forehead. Charlotte shook her head._

_"But mother you have not been well. You need my help. We don't have time for such frivolous things," Charlotte was used to being her mother's helper. Her mother was starting to feel better and she contributes it all to Charlotte's help._

_"My dear you are thirteen years old. You still have time before you run a household like me," her mother repeated this line often to her. She grabbed the laundry from her child to place on the line herself. Charlotte pouted yet looked to the fields once more. The flowers swayed in the wind as if enticing her to run through the field._

_"Come on Charlotte," her ten-year-old brother yelled in an attempt to grab her attention. He waved his hand for her to come to him. Sweat ran down his face. His face a bright red from running around and the sun._

_"Go, mon amour. I will finish the rest and let you know if I need help," her mother promised although she never kept those promises. A small smile pressed onto the girl's face and she hugged her close. Charlotte took off immediately after her brother. He immediately in the opposite direction from her. She easily caught up to him being the older of the two. Charlotte loved Sundays. Her family always enjoyed that day together._

_"Tag you are it," she giggled and ran away from him. Her father suddenly appeared behind her. She squealed once his arms wrapped around her waist and swung her around._

_"No fair, papa. You are helping Jacques," she whined trying to wiggle out of his arms. Her brothers and sisters rushed to watch them._

_"Father, let me go!" She screamed excitedly as Jacques tried to reach out to her to tag her. Her father placed her down and joined in on the fun. The sun started to set causing them to go inside. They ate dinner as a family and recited their prayers. Charlotte's mother excused herself to get some rest._

_A loud knock on the door alerted her family of a visitor. A man with a black hat appeared in their doorway. A long scar ran down his face from his forehead, down his right eyes and to his chin. He was of medium height and build. He wore all black. The man was their landlord and her father paid him to rent the land. The landlord recently increased the pay causing hardship for their family. Her mother needed attention at home and often times their father couldn't gather enough money._

_"Ah, you are here. Here is the rent as promised," her father stood up from his chair and walked to their cupboard. He took a small bag of money and handed it to the landlord. The man grabbed the bag and looked inside._

_"You are short, Louis," the man spoke stiffly to her father._

_"I am sorry, mister Dupont. My wife has been ill and I could not go to work some days,"_

_"I am tired of the excuses," the landlord confessed. Louis gulped and looked at his children. They appeared to be not listening to their business arrangements. His eyes stopped on Charlotte. Her face appeared worried about the exchange happening before her._

_"Charlotte, please send your brothers and sisters to bed," he instructed her. One by one the children went up the stairs and towards their room. Charlotte stayed with her siblings until they fell asleep. They were taking a long time to fall asleep because her father and the landlord were yelling downstairs. Jacques was the last on her list. She peered inside his room to see him crying on the bed. Soft sobs slipped past his lips. She sighed and walked inside closing the door behind her. He wiped away his tears._

_"Sister, are we going to be okay? Are we going to lose the house?" He squeaked._

_"Of course not brother. Go to sleep. We will wake up tomorrow and it will be like normal," she promised and tucked him into bed. His sister started to read him to sleep like she did when he was upset. Jacques eyes slowly started to close his eyes before drifting off to sleep._

Charlotte sat up quickly from her sleep. Her body covered in sweat and panting. Fresh tears ran down her cheeks. Memories before she lost her family was starting to play in her mind. The anniversary of their death must be approaching. They never caught the She laid down in her bed trying to steady her heartbeat. She was not in France anymore. Elijah and Rebekah would keep her safe until she was married to Phillipe.

"Your stupid girlfriend didn't ask about the side effects?" The voice belonging to Rebekah echoed throughout the hallway outside her door. The one bad perk of leaving her door open, unfortunately. The loud blonde's voice tended to find it's way into her room.

"The witches must have never told her about the side effects. Remember they conjured this up as a favor to us," he answered ignoring his sister's insult towards Marie. Elijah was not foolish. The two of them would never get along. Charlotte gulped and thought about the words pouring out of his mouth. _Witches_ were damned in France. Anyone caught practicing witchcraft or even accused of being a witch was burned at the stake.

"A favor? We bloody well keep them protected. They should be thanking us that half the town isn't running after them with pitchforks and torches,"

"They know not to tempt us based on our relationship with the Governor's family. They would never hurt Charlotte," Elijah tried to soothe his sister's fury towards the witches.

"You didn't see-"

"Rebekah, the body was healing at a much faster rate. Of course, there will be side effects but the wound should be a silly memory," Elijah countered. Charlotte tried to not move while listening to the siblings argue. Their hearing was a lot better than an average person. "She was worried about scarring and now there will be none. We are ensuring her future,"

"You didn't see her last night, Elijah. She was suffering. I thought she was going to die. Felicity stayed with her until four this morning. I gave her the day off,"

"Are you worried about the little casquette girl?" He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

"Are you not? Elijah, I saw the way you looked at her while dancing. You held your hand to her back a little longer than I expected. To keep her close I presume?"

"She is betrothed to another, sister, "

"I see the way you look at her. We still have feelings, brother. Our human side isn't shut off like our dear brother," she ended their conversation by walking away from him. Footsteps rushing towards Charlotte's room causing her to close her eyes quickly. Rebekah walked in accidentally bumping the door to the wall. The sleeping woman saw the opportunity and took it. A soft groan slipped past her lips. Her eyes opened slowly.

"I am so sorry for waking you up. You look awful," she sighed and sat down on her bed. Rebekah placed a hand on her forehead. A grimace appeared on her face from the clamminess. She quickly took her hand away.

"What happened?" She asked pretending that she hadn't heard of the conversation between the siblings. 

"Just a reaction to the wine last night. My brother and I feel awful that happened to you," she answered. Charlotte had to give it to her. The other woman didn't flinch as she lied to her face. No signs of any discomfort. The woman stared straight into her eyes while lying to her. 

"Wine does that?"

"Why don't I dress your wounds for you? Elijah and I were just talking about taking you to town to get you ready for the ball," Rebekah propositioned avoiding her question. 

The French girl removed herself from the bed and sat on the chair in front of the mirror. Rebekah slowly took off the bandage and gasped.

"What?" Charlotte asked trying to sound innocent.

"Your wound... I have never seen anything like it. It is gone," she spoke shocked. The blonde grabbed her cheeks roughly forcing the head to move side to side. Rebekah studied the area where the wound once laid. Her slender finger ran over where the wound once laid. No pain came from the flesh. 

"How?" She asked wanting to see her reflection in the mirror. Rebekah let go of her face. The reflection showing back to Charlotte was a lot different than yesterday. The ugly wound was no longer there. No signs of a wound ever being there could be detected. A sigh of relief passed her lips, yet she was apprehensive about witchcraft being used on her without her permission. Although, if this was the side effect she wondered if she would have told them no.

"Wonderful. Now will be a good day to go to town. We want to impress Phillipe, don't we?" The guest dismissed herself leaving Charlotte with her thoughts as she dressed to get ready for today's adventures.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte gets ready for the ball and learns about the Mikaelsons from a "dear friend".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tested negative so no more quarantining. I am hoping by Wednesday that things will be back to normal. Stay safe.

"Rebekah!" Charlotte called out from her doorway. She leaned against her doorframe looking out the hallway. No sign of the woman anywhere. She pondered where the woman could have wandered off. She slipped out of her room and called for the woman once more. No sign of her. An unsettling feeling pained her stomach when she walked down the stairs. No servants were moving around the house.

_Where could they have gone in such a short time?_

"Anyone?" She asked feeling panicked. The thought of them abandoning her crossed her mind. There was no way she could take being abandoned once more. Memories of her family's bodies started to appear in her mind. The worried girl turned and walked down a hallway. A black door was at the end of the hallway. The black door wasn't like the rest of the doors in the house. She blinked a few times and took a nervous step forward. Rapid movement could be heard behind her. She turned on her heel and saw the woman she was looking for.

"How do you keep sneaking up on me?" She asked trying to calm her nerves. The other was so loud yet still managed to sneak up on her like a mouse. Rebekah looked her up and down. Charlotte went with a simple green dress yet it suited her perfectly. Rebekah loved to see her in green. The color made Charlotte's eyes sparkle and the color was Phillipe's favorite.

"I grew up in a house full of brothers. I had to learn how to be quiet like the tiniest of mice. You called for me?" She asked.

"Please help me. I want to ensure I am presentable for Phillipe on the happy chance that we cross paths," she confessed feeling embarrassed. Rebekah grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. They walked to her vanity. Rebekah nitpicked her current appearance to ensure she was ready just in case the Governor or Phillipe was in town. Butterflies filled her stomach at the possibility of meeting her betrothed face to face. She nearly died to meet this man it would be nice to put a face to the name. Rebekah was giving her a crash course on the difference in society in New Orleans and France. Her head started to spin from all the information. A warm smile appeared on her face.

"He won't be able to take his eyes off of you," she assured her while running her fingers through her long red locks. Charlotte loved the simple touch to her head. The affections reminded her of her childhood back in France. Her mother would often run fingers through her hair. The dream from last night started to make its way into her mind.

"Rebekah, what day is it?" Charlotte asked turning to the woman.

"Friday, my dear," she answered while brushing her hair. "Your ball is tomorrow,"

"I meant what day,"

"November second?" Rebekah questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just realized I didn't know what day it was," she shrugged and closed her eyes. Jacques's face suddenly popped into her view. She opened her eyes once more trying to suppress her emotions. 

"Trust me when you are married to Phillipe you won't have to worry about what day it is. You will have servants that will remind you of all your social engagements," Rebekah leaned down and placed her chin on the girl's shoulder. The women stared at each other through the mirror. "We are ready to take New Orleans,"

Charlotte and Rebekah walked downstairs to meet the waiting Elijah. He was speaking with Jeremiah. He looked up at the two women and turned his attention to Jeremiah before staring back up once more. Charlotte felt the butterflies come back to her stomach. The way he looked at her. Elijah's eyes stared as if no one else was in the room.

"Keep staring brother and I will have to charge you," Rebekah joked. He smiled at the two women.

"You look wonderful as always, sister. I see you have assisted Charlotte in your talents of looking presentable to the higher society," he complimented his sister. Rebekah smiled triumphantly and walked past him and towards the carriage waiting outside.

"Don't be too long. We want the best dresses for our little French girl," she reminded. Her voice trailing behind her. Charlotte stood in front of the two men.

"Good morning," Elijah greeted her while examining the woman before him. Her long green dress made her eyes brighter than any emerald that Elijah had ever seen. Her blush matched perfectly with her hair. She was going to be a treasure to any man that was lucky to have her.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Charlotte spoke greeting Jeremiah and his employer. Elijah quickly came back to the reality of the situation. Jeremiah smiled at Elijah's obvious distraction and greeted her before excusing himself to leave the pair alone. Jeremiah worked for the Mikaelsons long enough to know when to leave a room.

"I see that my dear sister has used her full talent," he walked around her taking in the beautiful sight. Charlotte was a sight for sore eyes. 

"You have wounded me, Elijah. Are you saying I am not pretty enough to be seen without your sister's intervention?" Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow. A smile appeared on his face. He reached out to take her hand.

"I am afraid that you have mistaken my intentions. I was merely complimenting my sister as well as you. All of New Orleans will want a glimpse of you," he apologized kissing the top of her hand. She took her hand away from his grasp. The spot of the kiss leaving a burning sensation on her skin. The conversation between the siblings fresh in her mind. 

"Elijah?"

"Yes?" 

"Do you notice anything missing?" Charlotte asked pointing to where the wound once festered on her forehead. Elijah blinked and studied her face carefully. Charlotte had to give it to him. He pretended that nothing happened as well.

"My word I didn't even notice. Truly remarkable," he noted. "Are you at ease with the ball now?"

"I am. I feel like my old self again,"

"Phillipe is very lucky to have your hand," he admitted before walking towards the carriage with her quickly behind him.

"Charlotte," Elijah drew her attention towards him. "I expect you to stick with me today. Normally I would allow you and Rebekah to wander around, but I fear we have no leads on those responsible for the attack," 

"Then it shall be done," she spoke. Charlotte was relieved by this information. Rebekah was quite nice to her, but a day of peace and quiet with Elijah was welcoming to her. Despite being family they were different from each other. Rebekah was outspoken while Elijah was quiet.

"We will find those responsible. You have my word," he assured. The pair waited for Jeremiah to open the carriage door. He helped Charlotte into the carriage and followed close behind sitting across from the pair of women. Jeremiah closed the door behind them.

"You will love the town, Charlotte. Won't she 'lijah?" she asked waiting for her brother's confirmation. Elijah simply nodded while looking out the window. 

"I am worried about seeing Phillipe. Does he come to the quarter often?" Charlotte asked hearing the siblings talk about New Orleans this way quite often.

"He may be making a special arrangement to get ready or he will have servants there. You are the only redhead in New Orleans so I am sure they will be looking for you,"

An unsettling feeling at being watched sent a shiver down her spine. Charlotte hated being watched. Mr. Dupont quickly flashed inside her mind. He looked for her before the orphanage picked her up. The headmaster in the orphanage watched her as well along with the nuns. They were always watching and ready to punish the children if they stepped out of line. A worried look appeared on her face. The rest of the ride continued in relative silence leaving Charlotte with her thoughts.

"We are here," Rebekah smiled once the carriage stopped in front of a shop. Jeremiah opened the door for the carriage riders. He assisted Rebekah and Charlotte in stepping out. Elijah left in his own accord. Rebekah bid them farewell leaving Elijah and Charlotte alone. The town appeared lively and she wondered if it was from the ball. Women were gossiping and holding expensive purses. Their servants were behind them holding expensive clothing and jewelry. They were careful to not drop them. 

"We should start here. This is a wonderful dress shop. I will wait outside for you. They know who you are and will take care of you,"

Charlotte walked inside the shop. The bell by the door ringing to signal a customer had entered the premises. The redhead admired the dresses hung up on the walls. They were beautiful and appeared very expensive. Different lengths of mirrors and stepping stools stood in the room as well. A woman looked up from behind the counter. Her dark skin a sharp contrast to her bright multicolored dress.

"Ah, Phillipe and Elijah told me of your coming. Come, child, we will see what Miss Scarasse can do for you," a broad smile appeared on her face. Charlotte slowly walked towards the woman still admiring the dresses around the store. Miss Scarasse led Charlotte to a room towards the back of the store.

"Tell me, child. How did a French girl have such fair features? Red hair and green eyes are rare, but in my travels, I have never seen them on a French girl," Miss Scarasse grabbed her hand and stood her up on a platform in front of mirrors.

"My parents had the same features,"

"You and Phillipe will have beautiful children. Miss Scarasse will make sure you will capture Phillipe's heart," she patted her hand comfortingly. Charlotte smiled briefly while staring at herself in the mirror. The orphan girl she once was would have never believed the lifestyle she was currently experiencing. Miss Scarasse left the room and came back with five dresses. The five dresses a different variety of green ranging from forest to emerald.

Charlotte tried four of the dresses with no complaint. Miss Scarasse helped her in each one. She walked around the woman each time critiquing the dresses. She never asked Charlotte for her opinion. Miss Scarasse pointed out that she had the best dress shop in New Orleans.

"Here is my last one," Miss Scarasse helped the woman into the dress. Charlotte gasped upon gazing at herself in the dress. A broad smile appeared on her lips. This dress was the best one yet. The green dress was simple. The front plunged to just above her chest. The top of the dress clung to her chest tightly. The bottom of the dress has ruffles mixed in with white lace. The bottom fluffed out.

"We received this one from England just last week. This dress was made for you, darling," she moved the dress around still admiring the woman and the dress.

"Thank you for your help," she smiled widely staring at herself in the mirror. Miss Scarasse assisted in taking the dress off and helping Charlotte into her original one. Miss Scarasse escorted her to the front of the store.

"Mister Mikaelson is waiting for you outside, dear. One of my girls will deliver the dress tonight. Have a good day," she smiled at the young woman.

"Thank you," she called behind her. Elijah looked up and noticed the woman's cheery attitude.

"Have you found one?"

"Yes. It was wonderful. Will I always be pampered like that?" She asked loving the feeling of someone doting on her.

"As the wife of a son of a Governor, yes," he answered. She continued to follow closely behind him as he instructed earlier.

"Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"Will you still visit me when I live with Phillipe? Will we continue our friendship? Will Rebekah still be my friend as well?" she asked hopefully not wanting to lose either of them. 

"I will see to it. You have my word," he answered. They passed a rather mysterious shop and her curiosity started to get the best of her. The shop's windows had cauldrons showing different colors of liquid brewing in them. Different animal body parts laid within view of potential customers. She wondered if they were real. She turned to Elijah who hadn't noticed her absence and walked inside. A bell once again rang to signal her attendance. A woman stood up straight from the counter. She immediately recognized the woman as Marie and a groan slipped past her lips.

"The little French girl would dare slip into a witch's playground? I am not sure if you are brave or foolish. Phillipe doesn't take too kindly to us,"

"You poisoned the future daughter in law of the Governor. Who is really foolish here?" She hissed and crossed her arms.

"Poisoned? I removed that hideous wound off your head you should be groveling at my feet and thanking me. Although with the proper potion that could be arranged," she shrugged and grabbed a vial. Marie read the label and shook it in between them. 

"I will never thank you for tricking me into drinking your dark magic. When I am married to Phillipe I will ensure that this place is closed down so other girls won't get sick," she threatened. Marie rolled her eyes at the threat.

"You won't be the first or last to have threatened me with closing my shop although I am curious. What happened between yesterday and today? Did we finally grow a spine?" Marie walked through an opening from a counter. The two women stared into each other. "Besides if you sell me out I will make sure that the Mikaelson siblings join the stake with me," 

"How? They have done nothing to you and Elijah is your-"

"My what? Lover? Pfft, we are a couple for carnal pleasures and convenience. He protects the witches from the prying eyes of the Governor and we give him spells and potions. Besides he looks at you as his last lover. The poor girl was an exceptional witch and still found herself drowned in a bathtub. No good ever comes from loving that family. You will end up in a coffin with them one way or another," 

The bell on the top of the door rang signaling a visitor. Elijah walked over to the two women.

"It is a good thing you are here. Your little French girl needs to be taught manners and humility," Marie hissed staring at Charlotte. She walked away from them leaving the shop empty.

"What did I miss?" Elijah asked.


End file.
